wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Prophecy of Akida quest chain
The Prophecy of Akida is a quest chain that starts in Azure Watch, in Azuremyst Isle. This quest chain is a prerequisite for the various quests at Stillpine Hold. This series of quests is widely regarded as some of the most fun quests in the game. The object of the series is twofold - to learn the furbolg language, and to fulfill portions of the Prophecy of Akida. The Prophecy of Akida * Cryptographer Aurren, in Azure Watch on Azuremyst Isle, thinks he has discovered the basis of the Furbolg language. He provides you with a primer on the elementary symbology used on the totems. * You read the primer, then examine the totem sitting next to Aurren, and are able to distinguish symbols that you think spell AKIDA. You are, eventually, able to guess that the totem is telling you to proceed uphill. * A ghostly furbolg ancestor appears to you, and leads you to the Totem of Coo. * Reading this totem, you believe you are to cross the Crystalbrook River to the east. *''The furbolg ancestor again appears, and leads you to the brink of the cliff. You are disheartened by the drop, but the spirit places an enchantment upon you that makes you as light as a feather.'' You leap over the edge of the cliff, and are carried some distance east. You continue across the river, scarcely dipping your toes in the water, until you encounter another Totem. * You must be getting more practiced; translation seems much faster and easier now. You are pretty sure that this totem, labeled TIKTI, directs you to follow the river south, and find another totem underwater, in the middle of the river. *''The furbolg ancestor returns, and walks with you to the edge of the river. While you are only able to catch a few words he speaks, you understand that your reading of the totem was correct. Again, you find yourself under the spell of the spirit, this time with an enchantment that allows you to both survive underwater without breathing, and to swim at great speed.'' You head down river. * Pretty much right where the previous totem directed you, you find the totem known as YOR. By this time, you are able to read the totem clearly. Your reading of YOR directs you to another destination, a furbolg den to the west, called Bristlelimb Village. *''Your guide this time, YOR, appears in the form druids often take when traveling in water. You understand him clearly, as he requests you follow him. You both leave the water, where YOR again takes on his native furbolg form. It casts a spell upon you both, shapeshifting you both into big cats, both stealthy and very fast. YOR sets off, and you follow, arriving swiftly at the Village, where you discover one last totem. * The totem here is named VARK, which you understand to mean 'justice'. The totem tells you of a war between the Stillpine furbolg and the Bristlelimb tribe, showing you the various evils they have done. And, it seems, are still performing! A Prophecy has been made, that one not of furbolg blood will arise to save the Stillpine. And you might be just the person to do that! As a start, many stillpine furbolg are captive here at Bristlelimb Village. You free a great many of them. Eventually, you return to Azure Watch, and find Arugoo of the Stillpine there to greet you. And now, you understand his language! He declares that you must be the one prophesied of. This is only the start, though. There is much more to do, in the next chapter: ! Rewards * +500 Exodar reputation * ~1600 XP * enables quests Summary Category:Azuremyst Isle quests Category:Stillpine quests